Witness
by Syncop8ed Rhythm
Summary: Teamfic. The team investigates the murder of a petty officer, but the case takes an interesting turn when a witness is put in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan Jacobs loved this time of morning. How could she not? The sun was shining, birds were singing…There was nothing quite like taking a morning jog. She ran around a curve, her gaze falling down the hillside-and froze. She dropped beside a tree, her gaze riveted to the dead body lying on the lower path. Her fingers searched for her cell-phone. She jerked with a gasp when she saw a man jumping into the nearby truck. Morgan had been so focused on the poor soul lying on the ground that she had almost missed the truck. She caught a flash of blond hair before the door slammed shut. Eyes straining, the only part of the license plate Morgan could catch was a G. Too quickly, the truck was gone, leaving Morgan to punch in 911 and wait.

"What, Tony?" Ziva asked, exasperated that the man had been studying her for the last five minutes.

"You look…renewed, Ziva. Did you have a good night?" The agent gave her a speculative look. McGee smirked as Ziva just rolled her eyes.

"Huh," Tony replied, eyes narrowed in speculation, "must have been a really good night. What happened?

"I am not telling you, Tony."

"Why not?" He pushed.

"It's a little something called privacy, DiNozzo, you might want to become familiar with that concept," Gibbs stated as he strode to his desk, coffee in hand. "Let's go-dead marine in the park."

* * *

McGee shuddered as he began taking pictures-the man had all the markings of being tortured. Bruises and cuts marred the man's body and McGee's stomach twisted at the brutality he saw. Tony shot a glance up the trail to the witness. "It's not a pretty picture. Think she threw up?"

Tim shook his head exasperated, "I don't know Tony. Why don't you go ask her?"

"She seems quite calm, actually," Ziva replied. "Gibbs wants us to question her."

The two agents started up the hill, silently wondering what motive lay behind the murder of their victim. Tony caught a flash of long blond hair in his periphery. It looked familiar, but before he could get a second look, Ducky's vehicle cut off his line of sight. By the time the van had passed, the person was gone, and DiNozzo focused on the witness in front of him.

"Ma'am, I am Very Special Agent DiNozzo and this is Agent Ziva David."

"Morgan Jacobs," she introduced herself with a smile. After answering several of their questions, she apologized, "I'm really sorry that I can't give you a lot of details."

"Do not worry," Ziva replied, "the information you gave us is helpful." Tony closed his notebook with a snap and eyed the young woman. "You didn't throw up?" He asked.

"DiNozzo!" "What?" Morgan laughed when Agent David elbowed him. "No," she supplied, "surprisingly, I only felt shock at what I saw and…I don't know…sympathy? that the man's life had been cut short in a…gruesome manner. No one deserves that." She added quietly.

The agents studied her, noticing the innocence that seemed to hang around her. DiNozzo's head ducked forward. "We haven't got all day," Gibbs stated. Morgan smiled at the older man, noting the twinkle in his eyes.

"Right Boss. Sorry Boss. On our way Boss." A quiet chuckle followed the three of them as they left.

* * *

A.N. I am going to guess that I need a disclaimer, which would be that I own nothing remotely connected to NCIS. This is my first entry, and I would love to have some reviews/critiques, if you can spare the time. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"McGee, go," Gibbs ordered.

"Petty Officer Jamison Stevens, just back from a tour, no complaints on his records," McGee started.

"In fact," Tony chimed in, "his boss said he was the nicest, most honest man on the team. He's shocked, can't even begin to think of someone who might want to hurt him."

"Nothing unusual in his records, no previous problems with the law," Ziva added.

"Which begs the question, what did Stevens stumble across?" Tony questioned.

"Shoot! Boss!" Gibbs lifted his eyebrows at McGee. "News report on the web says there is a witness to the Petty Officer's body dump-" "Amy Zane!" DiNozzo exclaimed softly, realizing why that flash of blond hair was so familiar. Zane had a reputation as a reporter to stir up scandal where there was none. McGee nodded and continued, "It gives Jacobs' name and says she can provide a description of the man!"

"Let's go!" Gibbs barked.

* * *

The twenty minute drive to Morgan's house took a mere thirteen minutes with Gibbs driving. The knock on the door went unanswered, but they knew she was home. Classical music could just be heard floating through the door. Concern grew when their continued attempts to get an answer failed, and the team waited while Ziva picked the lock.

Morgan, for her part, was just drying herself off from a shower and putting on a robe when she heard one of the floorboards squeak. Fear froze her muscles for a split second until another squeak broke through. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner bottles and hid behind the door. The gun just peaking through the doorway made her swallow, but she aimed and threw the first bottle right at the hand with a gun. "What the-!" The conditioner went flying, straight at his head before Morgan caught a glimpse of the man. "Agent DiNozzo?" She asked, confused, as the other agents raced up behind him. They saw the bottles, Tony rubbing his nose, and Morgan in a bathrobe, and quickly put the pieces together. Agent David and another agent Morgan did not know started laughing.

"What's going on?" Morgan questioned, pulling her robe closer together.

"We would like to speak to you, if you don't mind. We'll wait for you in the kitchen." And with that, the man-Agent Gibbs, she remembered hearing his name earlier that day-walked away, the other three following.

"There's an icepack in the freezer," Morgan offered, and heard the two agents start to laugh again.

* * *

They weren't laughing when they explained the situation five minutes later. Morgan looked down at her table, angry at the thoughtless reporter, scared she might be targeted. But that was why this team was here, wasn't it? She took a deep breath and looked up to meet Agent Gibbs' eyes dead on. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

He studied her and gave a nod. "Ziva, help her pack some items. Ms. Jacobs, you will have to come with us for a while."

The two ladies stood. "Morgan. Call me Morgan," she insisted before leaving the room.

"Then you must call me Ziva," insisted the beautiful agent as she followed Morgan to her bedroom.

"Pretty name," Morgan said.

"Thank you. And I loved the way you used these," Ziva said, picking up the shampoo bottles and smirking, "Great aim."

Morgan laughed, "Thanks." She sobered quickly, "It was at that exact moment I was wishing I had taken my father's advice and taken some self-defense classes." She shook her head.

"Well," Ziva said slowly, considering, "Since you will be spending some time with us, I could teach you some moves…if you are interested," she trailed off.

Morgan paused in her packing, "That would be awesome. Thank you so much!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What now, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Seriously! What happened last night?" He asked, and Ziva rolled her eyes. "Please? Pretty please? I won't stop-" "Fine!" Ziva broke in and Tony grinned in victory.

"I had a…bath night." Tony and Tim looked at each other, for once not sure what Ziva meant. "Spa night," Morgan corrected, setting aside a binder she was looking through. "Yes, that," Ziva agreed.

The men's faces cleared, a spark entering Tony's eyes. "Oh yeah? And what did that include?"

"A bath, a movie, my favorite food…" "Movie? What movie?" Tony quirked an eyebrow. "_P.S. I Love You_."

"Hmm," Morgan said, "2007 romance where Hilary Swank played a widower who followed directions her husband, played by Gerard Butler, had left in his letters to her." Each of the agents turned to look at Morgan, eyebrows raised. "Total tearjerker, perfect for cleansing you emotions, though," she said with a nod.

"I'm…surprised you liked it, Ziva," Tony said, tearing his eyes from Morgan's wide, green-eyed gaze.

"Why? I have emotions, Tony." Ziva turned to Morgan and they began a lively discussion of the movie, Tony and Tim looking on in amazement.

* * *

That afternoon, Tony and Ziva left to question the reporter, Amy Zane. "NCIS, hmm? And what do you guys want?" Zane leaned against the door frame, tossing her blond hair back.

"Would you answer some questions for us?" Ziva asked.

"You can ask." When Zane made no move to let them in the house, Tony could tell the little patience that Ziva had for the reporter's antics was already dissipating, so he quickly tossed out the first question. "We saw your article on Petty Officer Stevens' death. Were you on the scene today?"

Her blue eyes turned to his, "Yes."

"You mentioned a witness-" Ziva began, but Zane cut her off. "Look, I saw you both interview the witness. Enough with the inane questions. What do you _really_ want to know?" She crossed her arms, smirking at Ziva, whose eyes had narrowed in anger.

"Fine," Ziva bit off, "The identity of the witness should have remained secret; why did you release that information?"

Zane shrugged, unconcerned. "The story called for it, so I put it in."

"How did you even get her name?" Tony asked, the strain of impatience and anger in his voice only noticeable to Ziva.

"My ex. He was one of the cops called to the scene. Once he unwittingly gave me the scoop I needed, I told him we should date other people. I knew that dating a cop would be useful, and what do you know? He led me right to a story." Her smirk became a full blown smile as she looked between the two agents. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more work to complete." With that, she closed the door in their faces.

Tony put a hand on Ziva's shoulder as she took a step forward. "No, Ziva, it's not worth it. Think about it this way," his voice turned thoughtful, "Maybe we'll call her in for more questions and have Gibbs conduct the interview."

* * *

A.N. Hey, thanks to everyone who has read this story! Please leave a review? Pretty please? Just let me know if you like or don't, or if there is any mistakes... It would totally make my day. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Since Ziva was still out questioning the reporter with Tony, Morgan would have to ask Gibbs for help. She pulled a book from her bag and approached his desk. "Excuse me, sir?" Gibbs looked up, "Don't call me sir," he said automatically.

"Right. S-" "And never apologize," He added, cutting her off.

"Yes, Boss," she laughed. McGee's head shot up and Gibbs' head tilted. "Is there a place I can make some photo copies? It's for my job; I can pay for the copies, whatever…" She trailed off as Gibbs motioned for McGee. "McGee, help her," and he bent his head back over his desk.

McGee stood and motioned for Morgan to follow, "This way."

"Thanks, uh-what do you prefer? Agent McGee? Timothy, Tim, just McGee?" "You can call me Tim or McGee, whatever you like."

"So, you're the tech guy?" Morgan questioned, as she started making her copies. Tim smiled, "Yeah, you could say that." She finished her copies, and they headed back to the desks, still chatting about his job. "You know, I've always wanted to learn how to do computer programming," Morgan said, "I would totally love …" She broke off and eyed him mischievously, "You know how you see all those movies where there's a person who can find anyone on the run, or break through every encryption on a computer?" McGee nodded, his smile growing. "I have always wanted to learn how to do that." She turned her head thoughtfully, "Legally, of course."

Gibbs, who had come up behind the two of them and caught the conversation, lowered his arm, by-passing the slap to her head. He shook his head; not only did she cover her bases by adding that last sentence, she wasn't a member of his team and probably would not take too kindly to the stinging reprimand.

"Well, I could teach you the basics of computer programming and point out some computer classes you could take," McGee said.

Morgan looked startled; that was two agents going out of their way for her. "That would be too generous of you, McGee. I don't want to impose; Ziva's already offered to teach me some self-defense. I would feel like I am taking advantage of this-"

McGee cut her off, "No. Please, I have a feeling you'll be hanging with us for a couple of days anyways. I'd love to." She dipped her head, "Well, then thank you."

Mc Gee sat at his desk and eyed Morgan as she began working with her copies. "You said those were for your job? Is that sheet music?" He had already started compiling a background check on her, but it would be good to get her input.

"Yup. I'm the accompanist for my church and a few choirs, I teach, that kind of thing."

Tony and Ziva's return, which was heralded by a ding of the elevator and the sound of bickering, broke into their conversation. Morgan smothered a grin. This team was like its own family, and she liked each member more and more the longer she knew them. Her attention was caught by a tall Goth in a lab coat standing near Gibbs. Her gaze fell to the boots the Goth wore. Maybe she was actually short-those boots were wicked high. Morgan instinctively knew that each member of the team was cataloguing her reaction. She felt like she was on the fence for a few members, and her reaction would either condemn her or help her to be accepted. She didn't care what reaction they were looking for, she instantly liked the girl. Morgan met the Goth's eyes and grinned, "_Love _the boots. I totally wish I could pull those off." The Goth grinned back, "Oh yeah, Boss. We'll get along fine."

Tony and Ziva waited until Morgan left with Abby to discuss their interview of Amy Zane. "Real piece of work, that one, Boss. She didn't care that she was putting Morgan in danger," Tony said. Gibbs lifted his eyebrows and Ziva hurried to answer his unspoken question. "Apparently, Zane talked to her boyfriend to get the information. He was one of the officers who responded to the call this morning and ended up giving her access to the scene. After he spilled the rice and told her about the witness, she broke up with him," Ziva said, anger still simmering in her voice.

Tony shook his head, closing his eyes, "Beans, Z. He spilled the beans."

* * *

A.N. Not too much action in this chapter, sorry. However, the story will pick up pretty soon, and I am hoping to be able to upload more than once a week now. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

"McGee, give me Morgan's background," Gibbs said, striding towards the large monitor. McGee clicked a button and a picture of the woman popped up. "She's 25 years old and graduated college with a double major in Literature and Music Performance. Her record's spotless, not even a speeding ticket."

"What does she do for a living?" Gibbs questioned.

"She's a teacher-got a pretty impressive piano studio-she accompanies for some of the local choirs and churches…it looks like she's been a big part of several charity concerts."

"She makes a living doing stuff like that?" Tony asked.

"Quite well, actually. Like I said, her studio has been really successful, and the charity events she is a part of, are high-profile events."

When Morgan and Abby reappeared in the bullpen, Abby was in the middle of telling Morgan a story about the bowling nuns, distracting Morgan enough for McGee to turn off the screen. Abby stopped her story when Gibbs pulled her aside. "Whatcha got for me, Abby?"

"Tire tracks come from a Ford F-150, both a popular make and color. I'm running some checks for the license plates but nothing so far. Nothing else I can do 'til Ducky finishes."

Gibbs nodded and headed down to the morgue. "Jethro, what a surprise," Ducky said, leaning over the dead petty officer's body. Gibbs allowed himself a small smile, "Duck."

"I just sent Palmer to Abby's lab. I found some short, black hairs that obviously don't belong to this poor fellow," Ducky said, motioning to the brown-haired petty officer. Gibbs nodded and waited, knowing there was more. "I would date Petty Officer Stevens' time of death at 0300 this morning and I am quite positive my earlier belief was correct, that he was being tortured. Look, many of the injuries were painful, but not serious enough to cause his death. Actually, the cause of death was asphyxiation. And according to the bruises, by someone's bare hands," Ducky held his own up to accentuate his point.

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs said as he left.

* * *

It was later that evening when Morgan listened to Tony cancel a date, that a slight feeling of guilt twisted her stomach. She had a feeling it was to keep an eye on her. They had arranged for Morgan to stay in Abby's lab that night, and Morgan was in the process of apologizing to Abby for the inconvenience when Ziva came through the door.

"Would you like to learn some defensive moves tonight? Or are you too tired?"

Morgan grinned, "I cannot pass on this offer."

When she was lying flat on her back twenty minutes later, Morgan was beginning to wonder if she _should_ have passed. "See? You will want to move away after doing that, or I can just kick your legs out from under you."

"I noticed," Morgan groaned. Ziva laughed and helped her up, "We'll work more tomorrow, if you are interested."

"Sure," she gasped, rubbing her back. Tony joined the two ladies as they wandered back to the lab. Abby had set up a movie in her office, complete with popcorn. The group settled in and Morgan soon fell asleep to the sound of the movie and the friendly bantering between the three friends.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm really sorry, I completely forgot on my last update to thank everyone that alerted this story and to give an even bigger thanks to the person who left my very first review. My apologies. And thank you, too.

* * *

Morgan wasn't sure what was going on in the case. The team was careful to not give her any specifics. She really didn't mind, even if she was shuttled from one area to the next. She got to know Abby better, met Ducky, who entertained her with stories of his life, and talked with each member of the team. She did not even feel odd around Gibbs; she just felt a sense of respect that had grown, even if he had not said very much to her. She liked watching them work and getting to know them better.

Perhaps that was why she knew something was off when Gibbs came back from Abby's lab. "Ah, Morgan, maybe you could go down to see Ducky again?" McGee suggested after a glance at his boss.

"Of course," she murmured, and swept off.

"Abby matched the hairs from our petty officer?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "To Pierre Lenier," he said. Ziva frowned, "That is not good."

"Why?" Tim asked.

Ziva looked grim as she answered him. "Lenier is an interrogator. He is quickly coming to be known as one of the best in his particular…field. He will get whatever information he wants from his victims."

"I want to know everything about this man," Gibbs ordered the team as he returned to his desk.

* * *

"Hello, my dear girl. To what do I owe this pleasure again?"

Morgan smiled at Ducky, though worry still showed on her face. "Gibbs sent me." She wondered at how quickly she had fallen into the mannerisms of the team when she used the man's last name. "Technically, McGee, but you know what I mean."

"I do indeed." He sat her down on a stool and swiveled his seat to face her. "Tell me what bothers you."

She snorted and shook her head, "This whole team knows me better than my friends do."

"Go ahead," Ducky urged when she hesitated.

"I just-I could tell something was wrong when I got sent down here. I think Abby found something surprising. Gibbs looked more…focused? than usual."

Ducky leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Well, my dear, it seems that you know the team just as well in return," he mused.

* * *

"How do you feel about lunch, my dear girl?" Ducky asked a short time later. Morgan grinned, shoving her shoulder length black hair behind her ears, "Like it's my favorite time of day."

They left, going to the bull pen first to tell the team. Morgan's gaze fell on the screen where McGee was giving a report. On one side of the screen was an image of a man with black hair, while pictures flashed on the other side. Her stomach twisted; the people in those pictures were hurt very badly, bleeding and broken. The petty officer she found had looked like these men and women.

"McGee!" Ziva hissed and Tim looked up. "Oh, ah-" He fumbled with a remote and the screen went blank. Each of the team members turned to look at her, but Morgan ignored them. She leaned against the wall by the elevators, propping her leg up and crossing her arms. Morgan considered herself a very emotional person; usually, any emotion she felt was written across her face. Not now. Morgan felt her face fall into an emotionless mask, a defense mechanism that she had used so few times, she could count them on one hand. Watching her best friend dying from cancer found Morgan refusing to allow any negative emotion that could further harm her friend, from being shown. When she went home, when she was by herself, that was when she released all of her pent up emotions. Now…now she was reaching her limit and becoming overwhelmed, but she would hold it together. She would hold it together, go to lunch with Ducky, and then find a private place to just let go.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look, Ducky, just drop me off. I need to…to practice. There is a concert coming up." _Let me out soon, Ducky, I don't think I can hold it together any longer._

"Oh? I need to tell Jethro where we are."

"No, Ducky, just drop me off. Then you can go and let him know. It's a church, I'll be fine."

"My dear, they need to protect you."

Morgan heaved a sigh, trying to hide her frustration, "Then have DiNozzo wait outside the church; he's just a few cars back as it is."

Ducky chuckled, "Should have known you would catch him."

"Please, just let me go in. I need some time by myself, to work."

"Fine, but Tony will be in the area," he hedged, pulling out his cell phone. "Just wait here until I-" _Click_ went the car door as it closed "…work it out," Ducky finished to himself.

Morgan was almost running through the doors of her church, glad she didn't see anyone since she needed to be alone. She turned to the empty sanctuary and sat down on a pew. Things had twisted to where her reality was distorted; she just needed to…acclimate herself. Eventually, she wouldn't have to be followed around. They would catch the bad guys and she would go home. Though when this was all over, she would be disappointed to lose the friends she had made. She sighed and strode to the piano. Her emotions needed an outlet and this instrument was an old friend.

* * *

Tony turned, glancing at his boss before his gaze returned to the figure at the piano. "She's just been playing. She's really…" He trailed off, letting her playing speak for itself. They listened, feeling like Morgan was sharing something personal with them.

The music was agitated, frenetic, and perfectly matched Morgan's mood. Her fingers flew across the keys, her body an extension of the expression that the music was evoking. That urge to hide, the agitation and frustration, all of it was leaving her body. She gave a soft sigh and smiled, segueing into an achingly sweet melody. Music never lied; it just portrayed emotions. It was a mirror to humanity.

Her phone rang and she frowned, but ignored it. It finished ringing, there was a pause, and it started again. "Oh, for goodness sake!" She muttered, reaching for the phone and putting it on speaker. "What?" She asked, none too happy to be stopped. She saw movement in the back of the church and was able to finally pinpoint their location. It was Tony, and Gibbs, too, she was sure.

"You know, I'm sure that _I'm_ the one that should be having a fit," came the snide voice from the phone.

Morgan rolled her eyes, preparing to be irritated. "Dana. What can I do for you?"

"You know, Morgan, if you are hired to be our accompanist, you should show up at our practices to _accompany_!

"Practice?" Morgan frowned, then slapped her head, "Last night! Oh, I'm sorry Dana-"

"Is this job not important to you anymore?"

"Dana! I'm sorry. Yesterday was-was a difficult day, okay? I found-"

"Yeah, yeah, I read the newspaper. Was that why you couldn't come? You were reveling in yet another press opportunity?" Dana asked venomously, unable to completely hide her dislike for Morgan behind her anger.

Morgan's eyes narrowed at the phone. "Dana," Morgan said, in a voice that rivaled the iciness Gibbs' had when he was interrogating a suspect, "A man was killed. How dare you make light of that? Furthermore, I have been nothing but supportive of you when you took over the conducting job last year. I _am_ sorry, but that was the first practice I've missed in two years." Dana was trying to break in. "No. _You _listen. I know you feel like I have insulted you in some way, I know you have more snide comments you want to say, but I don't need to listen to them." With that, Morgan disconnected the call.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs settled down on the piano bench next to her. She glanced at him and smirked, "She just feels threatened."

He crossed his arms, "What about everything else?"

Morgan looked away, pressing down a key on the piano. "I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I mean, I stumbled across that petty officer, saw what that man did to those people in those pictures, and someone _broke into my house," _She raised her voice at the end.

"Hey!" Tony's voice floated back, "Technically, that was Ziva! She picked your lock!"

Morgan gave half a laugh and then sobered. "I needed something familiar." She shook her head, "Felt guilty, too. I knew my being with you guys put a kink in your plans. I just-I feel like something has to give soon. I can't stay in limbo forever and I hate being a burden to you." Her wide green eyes fell on Gibbs and he was struck again by how innocent she was. She had that personality where being with her was like getting a breath of fresh air.

He jostled her shoulder a bit, "Don't worry about being a bother. You've become a younger sister to everyone, a granddaughter to Duck." He squeezed her shoulder and let go. Morgan took that for the unspoken comment that it was.

"You guys…it feels like you are all my crazy family I haven't seen in ages. It's weird. I mean, I just met you all yesterday." They sat comfortably for a minute.

"We'll find who did this," Gibbs swore.

She smiled at him, completely trusting. "I know."

* * *

AN: I would love to know what you guys think...


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you been able to trace Lenier's movements?" Gibbs called out to his team the next day.

McGee shook his head. "We're not even sure how or when he got in the country. I'm running a facial recognition system through airport security but haven't hit on anything yet."

"None of his aliases are active either," Ziva added, pressing a few keys on her keyboard in frustration.

"Even if we find Lenier, he's not going to tell us who hired him. Whoever it is…is going to get away with this," Tony said

_Smack! _

"Right. Optimism only, Boss," Tony said, rubbing his head.

"Give me the timeline," Gibbs ordered.

"Petty Officer Stevens disappeared six days ago, his body found three days ago at 0830," McGee began.

"We assume that he was being 'interrogated,'" DiNozzo put air quotes around that word, "by notorious French expatriate Pierre Lenier for the time he was missing."

Ziva continued the summary, "None of his co-workers have any idea why anyone could want to kill the Petty Officer. He followed the rules, had no enemies, no disciplinary marks on his record."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, thinking. "We need to talk to his boss, see where he was working,"

"On it, Boss," Tony motioned to Ziva and they left.

* * *

When they returned a few hours later, it was with a renewed sense of determination. "Apparently, he was on patrol for a few nights before he went missing," Tony said. "We checked out the area he was patrolling. It was a secluded area, not very busy. You know the kind, Boss. A dark corner where there is rarely any activity, a good place to hide some shady deals."

"One of Stevens' friends mentioned that Stevens had taken a camera with him on the last patrol before he went missing. He didn't show up for his patrol the next night," Ziva said.

"Did the camera ever show up?" Gibbs questioned. They shook their heads no.

"So," McGee questioned, "Has the camera gone missing? Or was it turned in to his superiors? And if his superiors got the camera, why have we not heard about it before this?"

* * *

"McGee! I am so grateful."

"Please, Morgan. Let Tony and Gibbs be the only ones to hear you play? Besides, I have a character I'm tweaking for a new novel. Watching you will help my muse."

"Well, I wouldn't ask to go again, but I have a concert next week."

McGee's face grew slightly blank. If they couldn't find the murderer, chances were she would be in a protection program. Having her out in public for a concert, with a target still on her back? Not quite a smart idea. "Of course, you all will be invited. It's for charity. It's a cause that is quite near and dear to each of us in the program." Tim felt his stomach drop-he had a feeling it would be impossible to convince her that she needed to pull out.

They were entering the sanctuary by now and McGee pulled out a notebook. Morgan moved to the piano, already planning what music she needed to work on. She played some exercises and moved on. She felt, more than saw, McGee move around the room to make sure it was still secure.

He was across the room when she heard footsteps running towards her. McGee turned and yelled a warning. He ran towards her, but froze when he saw the gun pointed at her neck. Morgan's wide eyes latched onto McGee's, fear making her fingers tremble.

"Don't come any closer," Came the harsh voice behind Morgan. Morgan was very surprised at the change in McGee. She never thought she would see him so intimidating, but anger was radiating from every line of his body, his blue eyes piercing across the room. "Drop your gun, kick it under the pews," the man ordered.

Tim hesitated before complying, jaw working when he saw the gun shoved deeper into her neck. And then Morgan knew. She knew McGee wouldn't be able to save her, she knew she was not able to get away from the man with the gun, and she knew on one else was going to get there in time.

For no reason that made any sense whatsoever, Morgan's fingers stopped shaking. Almost without her realizing it, she snorted. "Really?" She smirked, "This happens in, like, every action movie ever made. You couldn't come up with something more original?" McGee looked surprised at her outburst.

"You want original?" The man questioned, "You can have original. Pierre Lenier is one of a kind."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, mon ami!" McGee stiffened as he heard the voice behind him. _This is so…not good, on so many levels, _Morgan thought. McGee felt the gun rest against the back of his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"What do you want?" Morgan's voice came out sharply.

"I will enjoy getting to know you, ma cherie. You have spirit."

Morgan could swear she saw the man's fingers tighten around the gun. Fear for McGee flooded her mind. "You want me? Fine, but leave the good agent alone, will you?"

The Frenchman, who wasn't wearing a mask, tilted his head thoughtfully. "Fine," he answered; then he slugged the gun against McGee, who dropped to the floor, unconscious. Morgan watched him fall, worried, yet relieved he was alive. She felt her arms get tied behind her as she watched Lenier come up to her. The way he looked at her was really starting to scare her, but the worst thing she felt was the fear that was beginning to build after her outburst. She was alone with two monsters, and she didn't know how to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, maybe you guys could answer a question, well, a few questions for me," Morgan asked, trying to hide her fear.

Lenier smiled, "Hmm. Seems fair, since you will be answering some of mine tonight." He trailed his fingers down her face before she twisted away.

"Just what did Petty Officer Stevens stumble across?" The man behind her jerked her arm, and she turned to follow him. Lenier smirked, "The boy stumbled across a weapons deal. He let the wrong people know he had witnessed something."

"Enough, Lenier; the girl doesn't need to know."

Morgan had hoped she'd be able to see who this man was-something told her he was the man she had seen dumping the body-but he was wearing a mask. "Need to know-nope-but incredibly curious, yes."

Lenier laughed, "Oh, go on, tell her. She'll be telling you everything you need to know soon enough. It is a give and take relationship, no?"

The man huffed, "Not now." They were at the car now, and the masked man opened the trunk. Morgan had hoped someone would see them, but it was too dark and the street was deserted. "You must be crazy if you think I am getting in there-" A hard shove cut her off as she fell into the trunk, her legs pushed in after. Before she could twist around to her back, the lid shut, leaving her alone in the darkness. She started to kick the lid of the trunk, not giving up hope someone would hear her, but the car started and the music was turned up. She dropped her head in defeat as the heavy rock music filled the air.

* * *

Something was wrong. Gibbs knew it, and Tony and Ziva knew it. Gibbs slammed the phone down, "McGee's not answering."

"Neither is Morgan," Ziva added as she hung up. They each moved to the elevator at the same time. The silence on the way to the church was broken only by Ziva's repeated calls to both McGee and Morgan. Gibbs had barely parked before they all leaped from the car, running to the building. They moved to the sanctuary, eyes searching every darkened corner.

A slight inhale of breath and Tony called, "Over here!" He bent over and tapped McGee lightly on the cheek, "Come on, McGee. Wake up!" McGee groaned and forced his eyes open, confusion furrowing his brow. Then memory rushed back and he shot up and swayed, leaning on Tony. "Boss! Morgan!"

"Where is she?" Gibbs questioned.

"Two men-one by Morgan, the other came up behind me. Boss," He grimaced, "that one was Lenier."

"Lenier-psycho torturer Lenier?" Tony asked, eyes piercing.

"Yes!"

Gibbs' phone rang, "Abby, not now."

"Tell us," Ziva commanded.

"I was checking the room while she played…" He relayed the events quickly. "She was…it was like she was trying to show me she would be fine. She showed no fear."

"Give me the location, Abbs." The agents turned their gaze to Gibbs, running to keep up as he strode from the room. Telling Abby to call him if the location changed, he started driving. "Abby has a location, an abandoned factory south of here."

"How did she get a location?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs sped through the intersection. "She had her phone on her," He said simply.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's short. Only one or two chapters left!


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan pulled first on one arm, then the other. She made a face at the rope binding her to the chair and studied the room again. Apparently, Lenier had already been there to set up his tools. Her gaze flitted over the table containing them, finding it easier to pretend she didn't see them. She licked her lip, grimacing at the coppery taste. She hadn't made it easy for the masked man to get her here.

Speaking of the man, he walked through the door-alone. "Think you could answer some of those questions now?" The man rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her. "Okay…so, Stevens saw you planning a weapons deal. With whom?"

"A few street gangs that were planning a coup on their rivals."

"I see…Please continue."

"Stevens turned his tape into his superiors and I work for his superiors." If Morgan could see his face, she knew he would be smiling. "You see Stevens couldn't see who it was setting up the deal, so when he turned it in, well, it landed on my desk first."

It was all making sense, sadly. All of it, except for where she fit in. "Why do you need me?"

This question made him angry. "I don't want to lose all of my contacts, my money. I need to know how much detail you gave NCIS about me. I thought taking care of Stevens would be enough! Then, I read that article." He glared at her before turning away and beginning to pace.

"I have another question," She called out.

"What?"

"Why did you need Lenier to meet with Petty Officer Stevens?"

The man paced in front of her chair. "I wanted to make sure no one else had been told of the meeting. Yes, I had the tape, but if he told anyone else, my deal was over. I'd lose my money."

He was getting anxious; Morgan's leg bounced, unconsciously mirroring the agitation rolling off of the man. "You know, I've been searching my memory, and I just can't find a movie that fits this set-up." She scrunched her face in thought; Tony would be so disappointed in her.

"Shut up."

She ignored him and continued, "Though that was an interesting twist, having Lenier come in as backup. I'll give you a few points for originality on that."

"I said shut up!" The man started pacing faster.

"Sorry, it's like I can't stop. I don't know if it's normal either, I've never been in a situation like this before-" Her head jerked sideways with the blow. "Ow, ow, ow. Really? You know what, you need a vacation. Time to relax, chill out…"

"SHUT UP!" His phone started ringing, but he ignored it. He stalked towards the table, grabbing a knife and spinning back to face her…Only to freeze when the Cops theme song started playing. From Morgan's pocket. She couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. "I changed…the ringtone after…after this whole mess started. Fits, doesn't it?" She explained between peals of laughter. The laughter faded as she looked at the man. "You probably should have checked my pockets, no?"

He snarled and raised the knife-"Freeze! NCIS! Drop the knife!" The agents swarmed into the room, focus and anger making their faces so much different than Morgan had seen. Her heart swelled, then broke. The case was over. Once they got her statement, she'd never see them again. She wanted to be a part of this team.

She watched them secure the masked man. "Where's Lenier?" Gibbs barked, as he pulled off the mask. For being the mastermind behind a weapons deal, he looked rather undistinguished. Pale blond eyebrows, pale blue eyes. But when he smiled, Morgan could detect the cockiness and…she fumbled for a word here…craziness? He slid his eyes to Morgan, and then threw back his head, laughing.

"He's not coming," Morgan said, slightly dazed. "That was him on your phone, wasn't it?" She didn't need to ask, she knew. "He's gone, now."

"Don't worry, mon ami," he said sarcastically, "He won't forget you. You made quite an impression on him."

"Shut up," Gibbs growled, as Tony moved to stand watch over the man. Tim and Ziva stood by the door, keeping an eye out, since the rest of the building hadn't been cleared yet. Gibbs cut the rope and helped Morgan stand. His hand lifted her chin to look at her bruises. "Next time, duck" He said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

After giving her statement at NCIS, Morgan talked with the other agents. "Heard your monologue before we got in. Nice. Don't worry; I've got a few movie references that will blanket just about any situation." Morgan laughed as Tony put his arm over her shoulders and gave a squeeze.

"I never learned his name," she said.

"Oh. Derrick Fredrickson. You got the whole story out of him, I'm surprised you didn't get his name," McGee said as he stepped in front of her. Morgan gave him a quick hug, "Glad you're okay."

He ruffled her hair, "Thanks, kiddo. You, too."

"I noticed Fredrickson clutching his stomach," Ziva said, eyebrows arched.

Morgan grinned, "Yeah, well, I used one of your moves on him. If I hadn't tripped, it would have worked perfectly." Morgan gave Ziva a hug, too, blinking back a slight mistiness in her eyes. "Thank you, for everything," she said. She looked at each of them, wishing she didn't have to leave.

Gibbs came around the corner, a packet of paper in his hands. Morgan noticed the twinkle in his eyes again. She had gotten to know each of these people so well-And here came Abby and Ducky, walking over to the group, both wearing a smile.

"You've got another paper to sign." Gibbs placed the papers in her hand. Confused, she looked down.

"What-?"

"These forms get you started on becoming a member of our team."

Morgan stared at the papers, warmth spreading through her.

"You'll be doing your training with us, of course," Tony added, "We'll teach you crime solving, fighting, computer-McGeekiness, the whole she-bang."

Morgan studied Gibbs, "This is for real?" He nodded. She spun for McGee's desk and grabbed a pen. Without reading any of the pages, she turned to the last one and signed her name with a flourish. Straightening from the desk, she placed the papers in Gibbs' hand. Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "So, when do we start, Boss?"

* * *

AN: So that's the end of this story. I had to have a happy ending, but I did leave it open with Lenier being free. I have an idea for a sequel, if anyone's interested. Let me know if you are! Thanks to everyone who read this!


End file.
